Android
The Android is one of the four default races in Notrium. Androids are sentient synthetic organisms designed to look and act like humans. They are physically stronger than humans and other races, they can carry more and they don't have to eat food in order to survive, but they are heavily dependent on energy. Background Androids were originally created by humans in their quest to grow in the universe. Androids are genetically engineered babies that have machinery grafted into their bodies at birth, a type of organic metal that would grow with the body. Eventually, the organic metal would overgrow the organic flesh so the adult androids end up being mostly made of metal. This was done intentionally, because humans wanted a clear distinction between them and the androids. Androids were created to serve humans and since they are sentient, they considered themselves as slaves. Androids eventually managed to free themselves from slavery and shortly after, android slavery has been abolished. Story Player is taking a role of an android going by the serial number 22912125. Progressing trough the game, it is revealed trough the journal entries that he was once a human slave on a human colony. He eventually managed to escape the colony, just to be captured and enslaved by other alien species. It was a huge risk because getting caught would lead to him being decommissioned, or as he called it, murdered. Because of his past experiences, he developed hate towards humans. Slavery was eventually abolished and he was set free. After a while he got hired by a human captain to work as Warp Engineer on Var' Equinallin. Working on the ship, he kept stealing parts and upgrading his hardware. Ships crew discovers some kind of a predatorial Alien stowaway near the escape pods which gotten aboard in a crate on one of the stops, Dorian Prime, as revealed in Alien, and Psionic journals. Luckily the captain manages to kill him with a Flamethrower before he could kill any of the crew members. One day during a routine mission of mapping the Notrium system the crew unexpectedly found signs of life on one of the planets. Since finding new life forms is extremely rare, they quickly took their ship around the second planet. The crew immediately found signs of plant life, animals and ancient destroyed buildings. Suddenly, a volley of missiles appeared out of nowhere and critically damaged the ship. Captain ordered his crew to take the escape pods down to the planet. While running to the escape pods, captain got killed by the female alien. Unfortunately, all but one escape pod was damaged and disabled by the alien they previously have killed. Luckily, he managed to grab the only working one, while his crew unable to leave the ship, dies in the ship explosion, leaving him as the only survivor. Avoiding the missiles, the pod crashed on the planet damaging most of the computer systems including the life support and navigation. The escape pod becomes unusable, the energy supplies will only last for a day, planet is full of hostile lifeforms and weather goes to the extremes. From there, player must find a way to survive... Category:Races